User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Keine, the History-Eating Half-Beast
|date = December 26th, 2012 |health = 30 |attack = 30 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 387 (+76.5) |mana = 288 (+56) |damage= 45 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 6 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.125%) |healthregen = 5.85 (+0.63) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.525) |speed = 330 }} Keine, the History-Eating Half-Beast is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Targets a champion. Effects vary depending on number of time charges. *0 charges - Melded Past *1 charge - Rising Present *2 charges - Bright Future *Enhanced - History Paradox |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} Melded Past= Places a pyramid mark below a target champion. After 1 second, enemies take damage or allies recover health, and is teleported back to the initial position. |leveling = }} |-| Rising Present= Target champion takes damage if it is an enemy and receives a heal if it is an ally. |leveling = }} |-| Bright Future= Places a pyramid mark above a target champion. After 2 seconds, enemies take damage or allies recover health, and the unit is sent in front of where the target is facing by 300 units. |leveling = }} Places a pyramid mark below enemy champions and deals magic damage; or above allied champions while healing health. Target enemies are teleported back to the initial position after a second. Target allies are sent in front of where they are facing by 300 units after 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} }} Keine releases a blast of energy at a target area, dealing magic damage. Additional effects vary depending on number of time charges. *0 charges - Buretsu Crisis *1 charge - Masakado Crisis *2 charges - Yoshimitsu Crisis *Enhanced - GHQ Crisis |leveling = 250 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Buretsu Crisis= Affected enemies have their magic resist reduced for 3 seconds. |leveling = }} |-| Masakado Crisis= Affected enemies are slowed for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} |-| Yoshimitsu Crisis= Affected enemies are dealt extra magic damage over 4 seconds. |leveling = }} Affected enemies are stunned and dealt extra magic damage over 4 seconds. |leveling = 250 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} }} Fires a bolt of energy towards a target direction, dealing magic damage that stops at the first enemy champion. If the bolt hits an enemy champion, Keine may activate this ability again within 5 seconds to apply a follow-up effect as long as she is within projectile range. Additional effects vary depending on number of time charges. The second cast of this ability does not add time charges. *0 charges - Sword of Kusanagi *1 charge - Orb of Yasakani *2 charges - Mirror of Yata *Enhanced - Land of the Rising Sun |leveling = 250 2000 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Sword of Kusanagi= Fires another homing bolt at the enemy champion, knocking back enemies as it travels and deals further magic damage to the target. |leveling = }} |-| Orb of Yasakani= Causes the target enemy champion's inner energy to burst, emitting a wave that deals magic damage to enemies nearby. The target itself does not take damage from this ability. |leveling = 450 }} |-| Mirror of Yata= Dashes towards the target, ignoring crowd control while travelling. Once Keine reaches the enemy within melee range, she stuns the target for 1.5 seconds and deals magic damage to the target and nearby enemies equal to a percentage of the target's current health. |leveling = of enemy's current health }} Dashes towards the target, knocking back enemies and ignores crowd control while travelling. Once Keine reaches the enemy within melee range, she stuns the target for 1.5 seconds and deals magic damage to the target and nearby enemies equal to a percentage of the target's current health. |leveling = of enemy's current health 450 }} }} Keine temporarily transforms into her half-beast form. While in half-beast form, she becomes melee and gains 25 movement speed and bonus health. In addition, all of her abilities will be in enhanced form and her attacks deal bonus magic damage. |leveling= |cooldown= 80 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense Keine is a guardian and a history teacher in a human village. As friends of humans and the immortal 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Mokou,_the_Human_Form_of_Hourai| Mokou]], she strives to protect them at all costs. With her ability to consume history, she can hide the village by making it as if it never existed in the past. During the full moon, she transforms from her human form to a half-beast form, sort of like a werewolf. Her spellcards are all themed based on the history of Japan and the emperor of Japan. Well then, since it's all about Japanese history, I will probably give a long long lecture below how each spell card works and the history behind the names, here we go... *Passive: Provides reduced revival time, but the real essence of the passive is it's ability to add time on other abilities when using an abiliity, as explained above. This allows the player to think of a wide variety of spell rotation combos they can do when using the abilities in a different order. For instance, Kusanagi an enemy into Masakado followed by Yasakani (Sacred Treasure can change as you use other abilities while it toggles for the 5 second timeframe) and finally Bright Future for a wide area nuke. *Q: A perhaps-not-so-simple single target damage or heal ability. The icon features the first pyramid ever created on Earth - Djoser. **Melded Past is a pretty powerful ability when used properly, wasting enemy escape abilities when timed right, but it's usually only useable at exactly the first cast after the enhanced version of this has finished cooldown. This icon shows Pyramid Giza, one of the worlds largest and oldest pyramid. **Rising Present is a standard nuke or heal ability, more useful for adding time charges for it's simplicity. The Arena Pyramid is the modern Egypt pyramid built in 1991. **Bright Future is also another powerful ability for teammates to initiate or escape after 2 seconds the mark is placed on. It does allow enemies to get away, and therefore deals the highest damage out of the three, good as a finisher. Dubai's Grand Dubai Pyramid is featured here, which is scheduled to be completed in 3 years time. **Time Paradox, the enhanced form, takes the positive effects of the three and chimaeratizes them into a powerful all-purpose ability. The icon here is a 4D Pyramid, which is twisted. *W: Emperor's Crisis is a series of historical figures that has threatened the emperor's line of descent in Japan. The man here is the first emperor of Japan, Emperor Jimmu, direct descendant of Amaterasu. **Emperor Buretsu, the tyrant of the Kofun period that nearly extinguished future emperors, who are known as direct descendants of Amaterasu, the Sun God. Magic resist reduction opens up a nuke opportunity. **Taira no Masakado, regularly featured in Shin Megami Tensei. He was a hero back in the Heian period, claimed himself as the "New Emperor" and seeks to overthrow the Emperor line. He failed and was beheaded. The slow this effect provides is good for teamfights, chasing and escaping, if it's up. **Yoshimitsu Ashikaga, a buddhist shogun during the Muromachi era, dominated the politics of that era for 30 years using puppet emperors. Crowned "the King of Japan" by the Ming dynasty Emperor Yongle. Out of the three, this ability deals the most damage, but lacks utility. **General Douglas MacArthur, an American general serving the Allied Powers during World War 2. He accepted Emperor Hirohito's request for surrender after the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings and effectively took control of Japan for a short period. MacArthur's rule signified the end of the emperor line in Japan. For an enhanced ability, this aoe nuke stuns and deals damage over time after the initial nuke. *E: Sacred Relics are also known as the Imperial Regalia of Japan. The three are legendary artifacts that are not even seen by public. Only a few priests and priestesses of their respective artifact's shrines and the line of emperors has seen the actual items. The three items are what created Japan based on Japanese mythology. This yellow symbol here is the Imperial Seal of Japan. **Kusanagi is a good initiation skill besides Melded Past, as it knocks back enemies blocking the trajectory, but not the affected target itself. **Yasakani is used when you are intending to deal damage to enemies around the target instead of a target itself. The area damage provided is as good as 's E. **Yata is used more for single-target assasination, as Keine charges towards the enemy and stuns it, she's effectively placing herself in the middle of the enemy team. You can be creative by placing a Melded Past before casting Yata however, but the time frame for this is rather limited. **Land of the Rising Sun, which is made with the three relics above, takes some effects from all the three, more useful when you have your ultimate up. Despite it's power, you don't really get to use this often when laning, as you have to actually land the skillshot in the first place before you can activate this. *R: A transformation ultimate that transforms both Keine and her abilities to maximum power. While your transformation is up, you lose your ranged capabilities, but with all of Keine's abilities enhanced while in half-beast form, her entire kit becomes simpler to use and makes her very threatening. Theoretical Item Build: I really don't want to write all the possible combos for you, she has a high skill floor and skill ceiling, like . If you know how to play her effectively, she's definitely a beast. Still, I wonder if I put too much effort into her,I posted this much later than other concepts... --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World Plain Asia Category:Custom champions